For the treatment of nasal hypersecretion (commonly referred to as "runny nose") various groups of active substances are presently used, but the results are in no case completely satisfactory. For example, it is known to use vasoconstrictors with aminoethanol or imidazoline structures, but side-effects such as strong dryness-of-the-mouth as well as possibly also systemic effects and the so-called rebound-phenomenon have to be accepted. Furthermore, disodium cromoglycate (DSCG) or corticosteroids such as beclomethasone dipropionate are in use. However, these active substances mainly relieve the symptoms of the allergenic variants of perennial rhinitis, for instance the so-called hay fever; moreover, in connection with the use of corticosteroids (especially in the case of long-term treatment) the special risks of this class of substances (occurrence of mycoses, negative effect on the mineral balance and blood sugar level, mucous membrane atrophy) have to be taken into account.